Falling In Love (Through Photography)
by Kismet R.T. Realtin
Summary: 'Let me pose for you.' Betty's breath hitched as she stared across the workstation into Veronica's chocolate brown eyes. Rapid heated images flew rapidly through her mind. She had to remind herself that Veronica didn't see her as a possible lover ... but as a best friend she met on the first day of Freshmen year of University.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

Prompt Number Five: Prompt #82 (Scenario) I let you have a few sheets of darkroom photo paper, to pay me back your offered to model privately for my Studio Photography assignment.

( **B &V**)( **B &V**)

"Hey Bets do you mind if I can have a few sheets of your darkroom photo paper?" Twenty One year old Veronica looked over at the slightly taller blonde whom was working at the work station behind her. "I thought I brought enough in."

Betty turned around with a few sheets of the paper in her hands. "Here you go Ronnie." She grinned at the shorter brunette.

"Thanks." Veronica sighed in relief as she took the paper. "I have the perfect way to pay you back."

"No need." Betty wave it aside and turned back to her work. Her head slightly tilted as she took in her finished photograph that she had removed from the liquid before helping Veronica. Her brow winkled. Letting out a small disappointed sigh she shook her head. She wasn't pleased with the way how the photograph turned out. When she first took the photo she thought she had the perfect photo. But like it happened sometimes her mind eye's photograph was much better than the actual photo that she toke. Sighing she hung it up to dry.

Veronica moved over to hang her own finished photograph. She hadn't missed the soft deep sigh that the blonde had made. Nor did she miss the disappointment wave running through the blonde's back. She looked at the photography next to Betty. "It's really not that bad B."

"It's horrible." Betty sighed as she shook her head. She moved back to her work station. She had other photographs to develop after all. But she had a feeling the rest of the photos on the roll wouldn't be up to her satisfaction.

"How about I pay you back for the photo paper by my modeling for the photo assignment." Veronica spoke up. "Privately."

Betty's body stopped. It literally stopped. She couldn't move for the life of her. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe.

Veronica privately smirked.

Betty suddenly turned around. "Umm no!" She felt heat rise quickly up her face. Her eyes widen. "I mean no need." She shook her head rapidly. "I mean no need for you to feel that you need to pay me back. You don't have to waste time helping me with the assignment. I have a subject matter all ready lined up. I'm good. It's good. You are good." Her mouth finally slammed shut.

Veronica moved closer. She backed Betty against the table; trapping the blonde in between her arms. Leaning forward. "Let me pose for you B." She whispered lifting herself a little bit on her tip toes. "Let me show you what your photograph eye can do to me." She whispered. Her mouth was just an inch away.

Betty blinked. Hot breath against her closed lips.

"Take my picture B." Veronica whispered. "Let me pose nude for you baby."

Betty crashed her lips against Veronica's. Her tongue quickly slipping into Veronica's mouth. She explored the hot cavern that she found herself in. She pressed backwards causing her back to imprint into the table. Pulling a willing Veronica Lodge even tighter and harder against her. Her hands rose to capture the side Veronica's face in between her palms.

Veronica mewled as Betty tore her lips from hers. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt the blonde's hot warm wet breath against the skin of her neck. She moaned as she felt Betty latch onto her pulse point. She wanted more. She needed more. She demanded more. She quickly tore herself away from the blonde.

Betty breathed deeper. She rushed forward causing Veronica to move backwards. She quickly pushed the shorter girl against the wall. Her hands on the brunette's hips. She quickly lifted the brunette so Veronica could wrap her legs tightly around her waist. She pressed Veronica's back against the wall. She broke the kiss. Breathing deeply as she tired to to catch her breath. "I want you." She husked out.

"Then take me B." Veronica hissed out as her chest rose and fell rapidly.

Betty captured the brunette's lips once more.

"Betty?" Betty blinked as she looked at a calm Veronica across from her at her own work station. She felt heat rise as she realized that she had been day dreaming. Hell that she had been dream lusting. Again. She was disappointed. "Yes?" She managed to keep her tone light.

"I asked if you wanted me to pose for your assignment?" Veronica repeated.

"Umm no." Betty blinked as she just realized she repeated the first line of her fantasy.

"Do you have another model all lined up?" Veronica tilted her head to the right; crossing her arms across her chest.

Betty silently shook her head.

"The assignment is due in four days B. I doubt you can line up a model at this late of date." Veronica lips thinned.

Betty sighed deeply. "I just think it's best that I photograph you in class is all."

Veronica blinked. "That won't work." She sighed. "Forget I even asked." She turned around and looked back down at her work station.

"I'm sorry." Betty's soft voice spoke. "I didn't mean to insult you. I just don't want you to feel like you owe me." Her head bowed.

Veronica turned back around to look at the blonde. "Betty you and I have known each other since the beginning of Freshmen year. We met when we moved into our dorm room. We fast became best friends." She stepped forward to place her left hand on Betty's long sleeved right arm. "Let me do this for you." She quietly waited for the blonde to lift her head once more.

Betty's blue green eyes lifted to meet the compassionate chocolate ones. "I don't know why I put this assignment off to the very last minute. I knew that it was due three months ago." She sighed. "I just haven't felt inspired at all." Her eyes drifted over to her hanging photograph. "As you can plainly see."

Veronica's hand gently moved upward until she met the blonde's skin. "You just need a fresh out look." A soft smile. "Let me be your model. I'm sure we can work pure magic." A interesting flash through her eyes before disappearing once more.

Betty sighed deeply. She nodded. "Thank you Ronnie."

"Anything for you Bets." Veronica softly replied. "Anything for you."

The door suddenly opened and light filled the room. The two girls glared heatedly at the open the door.

"Shit!" The raven haired man said as he stared wide eyed at the two young women whom were glaring death right at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here right now." He looked towards the side of the door; "the sign up sheet is missing." He looked quickly back. "I'm sorry." He chocked out again in total shame.

"I don't care that my work is destroyed. It wasn't all that great any way. But Rakkety you destroyed Veronica's." Betty looked behind her at the ruined photo's on the line. Veronica's photo was pure solid black due to the light destroying the dark room lighting.

"How many times have you been told that you need to knock before opening the door!" Veronica glared into Rakkety's blue eyes. "How many times Rakkety?" She demanded.

Rakkety head hung in shame. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Let's go Betty." Veronica stormed from the dark room back into the classroom.

Betty followed behind her shorter roommate. She paused and placed a gentle hand on Rakkety's right shoulder. "You just have to remember Rak." She softly said.

Rakkety lifted his eyes and nodded silently. He looked over at a fuming Veronica. He watched as Betty walked over and gently led Veronica from the room. He looked around at the few students whom were in the classroom. He sighed as he walked into the dark room and closed the door.

 **\- Author's Note -**

 **I have decided to leave this prompt open. When I get inspired I'll continue to write it.**


End file.
